Love Advice From Doctor Lelouch
by Roxius
Summary: Nunnally asks for love advice concerning a crush of hers, so Lelouch gives it to her, despite his own limited knowledge on the subject. Of course, he never expected just who it was that Nunnally had feelings for. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

"Umm...big brother?"

Lelouch gasped, and quickly shoved his newest plans for the rebellion under his desk as Nunnally wheeled into the room.

"A-Ah! Uh, h-hello, Nunnally, my dearest l-little sister..." Lelouch stammered, his heart pounding against his chest. 'No matter what, I can't let her find out what I'm doing as Zero!'

For some reason, however, Nunnally seemed rather distressed. Her little cheeks were glowing bright red, and she was tapping her fingers in a nervous fashion.

"I...uh, I have a question...an important question..." said Nunnally, so flushed that she couldn't even bring herself to look her older brother in the eye.

Kneeling down in front of her, Lelouch put on a warm smile and asked, "Yes, Nunnally? What is it?"

"I...I...well, there's someone...that I really like alot...in fact, I'm in love with this person..."

Lelouch gasped. 'Oh god!! I always knew this day would come, but I kept telling myself I was just being a fool for thinking so!! My dear, sweet Nunnally-chan-chan is growing up...she's falling in love...and at the ripe age of 14...FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!!!!'

Failing to notice Lelouch's horrified expression, Nunnally continued to speak. "And...and this person has been very kind to me for many years, always taking care of me and watching over me...I've always been fond of this person, but now I realize that my feelings towards this person stem far beyond friendship and loyalty...and I want to tell this person how I truly feel, but...but I don't know how..."

'SWEET LORD OF RAGNAROK, IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!!!'

"Tell me, brother...how do I admit my love to this person?" Nunnally begged for answers.

Lelouch was at a total loss. Despite his disturbingly and abnormally high popularity with the entire student body, Lelouch had almost no knowledge regarding the world of romance whatsoever.

"Umm...well, are you ABSOLUTELY SURE you like this person?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally nodded. "Yes...I get all flustered even from so much as the slightest brushing of this person's hand against mine..."

'Argh!!! Some damn sleazeball is messing with my sister's emotions!!!' Lelouch thought furiously.

"I am truly, deeply in love with this person, and I need your advice now more than ever, brother!! Please tell me...what should I do?!!" Nunnally cried, burying her face in her hands.

Lelouch placed a comforting hand on Nunnally's shoulder. "Please...plese don't cry, Nunnally. You know how I get...when I see you crying..."

"I'm...I'm sorry, brother," Nunnally said in a solemn tone, wiping away her tears, "Just...how do I let this person know how I feel?"

"Uh...you can...you can just come right out and tell this person how you feel!! No need to be subtle or secretive...just come out and say it!!!" Lelouch proclaimed, saying the first thing that had come to mind, although he soon realized how idiotic it sounded.

Nunnally thought about it for a moment. "So...I should just come out and say it? I should just tell this person my feelings for them without holding anything back...?"

"Err...yeah, sure...go with that!!"

Nunnally wrapped her arms around her brother, and exclaimed, "OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH, BROTHER!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I'LL TAKE YOUR ADVICE TO HEART!!!"

Lelouch smiled, and gave Nunnally a pat on the head. "You're welcome...Nunnally...good luck..."

"Thank you..."

And with that, Nunnally left, and Lelouch let out a heavy sigh. 'I wonder who it is that Nunnally is in love with, anyway? Whoever he is...I'll kick his ass if he ever tries to feel up my sister!!!'

Suddenly, just as Lelouch was going back to work, he heard Nunnally shout out from within the hallway.

"SAYOKO...I LOVE YOU!!!" The sound of expensive china shattering on the floor soon followed.

"EH?!! WHAT'RE YOU SAYING, NUNNALLY-CHAN?!!!"

"MAKE SWEET, GAY LOVE TO ME!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOO..."

Blood spewed out of Lelouch's mouth, and he collapsed to the floor. 'IT...IT WAS SAYOKO?!!!!'

* * *

A/N: Next up, in the next crack fic, things get wild as Lelouch fights off four assassins sent to kill him! Of course, these assassins aren't going to be anyone you'd expect...


End file.
